A projectile is a powered or unpowered fluid dynamic object operable for travel through a space. The space may be, for example, the Earth's atmosphere, outer space, water, an enclosed space, and the like. A projectile may be unpowered with initial power for flight provided by a motive force such as: gas expansion, kinetic energy, chemical reactions, electromagnetic rail guns, coil guns, mass drivers, pneumatic rifles, gravity, firearms, guns, howitzers, blowguns, and the like. A projectile may be powered. For example, some projectiles may provide propulsion during flight by means of a rocket engine or jet engine. Existing projectiles utilize control mechanisms with associated high weight and high volume that may not provide optimal control thereof.